The Afterlife
by gamefreek
Summary: this is something that i whanted to do someday and i did so please read it.....oh and when u are done can u please write another chapter thanks...u can write as many as u whant i don't care just write...
1. Chapter 1

Well you may have thought that this was going to be a cool story but actually it's not……

Chapter One

The accident

Well let me try to introduce my self. I am Killer….. At least that is what they call me, my real name is Kyo, and I come from a land not to far from here. I was raised in a terrible place of fires, shootings, and much much more than I could say. My parents were killed by…. well I can't even remember what they were killed with or what. All I remember is that it was the summer of 2000 and I was only 7. My mom told me to go and wait for her in the car and I sat there and waited. Several minutes whet by and I could not stand the terrible chill running down my back so I decided to go into the house and see if she was coming. When I arrived at the house and reached out to the door handle this sudden chill starts creeping down my back, I pause for a moment to let the chill go away thinking that I was just scaring myself but it doesn't and thinking there might me something wrong I reach out to the door and turn the rusty old handle; the handle turns easily and the door creaks open. I slowly walk into the house but it is hard to see because there are no lights on. I walk until I get to the middle of the room thinking that there should be a light on, but there isn't. I call quietly at first then I get louder, "MOM! YOU HERE!WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN WAITING IN THE CAR LIKE YOU SAID! I saw a light flicker and I went towards it but then it stopped flickering. I paused then headed slowly toward where I found the light and saw a freshly lit candle but did not see where anything was. I picked it up but some of the hot wax dripped and hit my hand causing the candle to fall to the ground and the flame extinguished. I turn frantically looking for another light but don't see anything. I start to slowly walk but a few steps ahead of me I trip on something limp. I look down at my feet and see that it was my mom's cold dead body lying on hard wood floor staring up into space with those lifeless eyes. I stand up looking around shocked at the terrible sight of my dead mom. I hear a creak behind me and spin around looking but don't see anything. I hear more creaks but this time all around me I turn in all directions and see nothing. Suddenly I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I turn not finding anything; but to see the red glowing eyes of the very one who killed my mom. He looked at me and whispered "Now I will take your life as I did your mom's." He tilted my neck and took a bite out of my stiff flesh. I fell to the ground just as limp as my mom and just as lifeless. The only thing I that remember from that point on is looking up into those hideous red glowing eyes before my eyes shut forever, or for what I thought that was forever. I managed to get out these exact words before slipping into an eternal sleep, or so I thought; "I promise that I will avenge my own life and my moms."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Wakening

Days later or what it seemed like to me was only minutes later. I woke to find myself in a hospital bed with a bandage on my neck where that mysterious creature had bitten me days before. The doctor came in and asked "Are you feeling better today Mr. Kyo". Trying to find my voice and reply to the question, I managed to get out "Yes, a little". Then she replied with a sweet smile making all the pain slip from my body… but only momentarily. When it came back I shrieked in horrible pain and held not my neck but my head like it was getting crushed inch by inch; making sure that I suffer for the horrible thing that had happened. She rushed to me and asked if I was okay. I said "Yes" and released my head. My heart thumping I managed to ask "Where is my mom". Afraid of the answer I might get I held my breath and listened carefully to the answer she gave me. She started out slowly "Your mother was found dead at the scene and we thought that you were dead too but noticed that u still had a pulse so we took you back here to give you emergency care right away. We had to give your mom a funeral so we cremated her and scattered her ashes into the ocean." A look of shock and hatred leaped onto my face and I stared straight at her and said "Thank you for the… the one favor that helped me get over not being able to sto…." Being cut off in the middle of my sentence an officer walked in but the doctor said "I am sorry but Mr. Kyo will not be seeing anybody right no…" The officer cut her off and said "Mr. Kyo will be seeing me right now I need to get some information about the killer of his mother." The nurse spoke again, "I'm sorry but…" "He will see me now!" The officer exclaimed. The officer walked over to me sitting on the bed ignoring what the nurse was telling him over and over, but then at that very moment something, I don't know what, came through the window and hit the nurse in the back of the head silencing her for good. Falling to the ground in her pool of blood we see that the weapon that had killed her was a slightly curved flat piece of metal was lodged into the limp nurse's head. The officer spun around withdrawing his weapon and aiming it at the spot where the blade had come through the window and found his target very easily. The officer ducked and got into a crouch position and told me to get down on the floor but before he could finish the sentence he was cut off by another loud crash. At that moment I fell to the ground right under the window covering my head from the falling glass. I looked over and found out that the officer had the same sort of weapon lodged right between his eyes cutting into one of the eyes causing it to fall out of place. I got up quickly and found out that the very same mysterious person is looking right in at me with a look of shock as surprised that I am still alive as if he expected me to be dead just like my mother. I looked closer realizing that he raised his hand to throw another one and thinking fast I fell down to the ground while the spinning weapon came hurling in at me hitting the wall and ricocheting off of it. I got up quickly and ran to the door I opened it and saw the creature right there in front of me holding a knife up to my throat…. For the next thing that happened I can't really explain. He pulled the knife back ready to stab me but I ducked and flew around tripping causing him to drop the knife, I got up and ran towards the exit. I safely got out of the building but I still felt sorrow for the two people (the officer and the nurse) who had died because of me.


End file.
